Forgotten Memories
by Destyy
Summary: Sitting Alone, in the front of the class, Sitting Alone at home. Sitting Alone in the lunchroom, Sitting Alone, playing with my Forgotten Memories. Just come read it! :P. I can't make up a good summary to go along with that. Slightly AU. Chapter 6- "You trust me don't you?" "Yeah, I do." IN THE PROCESS OF RE-DOING!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: SOOO! ANOTHER SOUL EATER STORY?! WHAT!? Sorry this might be late some days, I always update Thursdays but I updated __**once **__on Wednesday because that might've been the only chance I would've had internet connection. Maka might be OOC, but I'll make everyone else as in character as possible, except for maybe…possibly…..Tsubaki, she's just that boss when she's pissed or OOC._

_Forgotten Memories. _

_Sitting Alone, in the front of the class, Sitting Alone at home. Sitting Alone in the lunchroom, Sitting Alone, playing with my Forgotten Memories. _

…

"_Hello!" Tori chirped, climbing down from the tree, addressing Black*Star. Tori was a pretty girl with dark green eyes, porcelain skin, and midnight black hair reaching mid back. _

"_**BOW DOWN TO YOUR GOD!" **__Black*Star bellowed, Tori and Maka glared at him. _

"_Don't you dare, Tori," Maka said, walking over to Soul. _

"_I won't," Tori murmured and patted Black*Star's head. That caused him to freak and start chasing Tori. _

_Maka smiled, and looked at Soul. Soul grinned back and Maka's heart did some fluttering thing. _

"Oof!" Maka grunted as she fell out of bed. She shook her head and looked around at her pale blue walls in a daze; she had to blink a couple of times to get back to reality. Maka sighed and got off her floor.

She sighed, and ran a hand through her tangled blonde-brown don'tknowwhatthefuckitis hair; she was still having those blasted dreams ever since Soul just _smirked _at her. That was infuriating. She yawned, and the sniffed, "Whoa, is that _me?_"

On her way to her bathroom, Maka looked at a picture of her little sister. Maka's eyes welled with tears, no Maki was not dead, she just- she looked like…Soul. She had long white hair, with the sharpest teeth you've ever seen. She had emerald green eyes, just like Maka, she looked like what Maka and Soul's kid would look like, not that they would have one. She and Maka were 3 years apart, Maki was 14.

Soul was an ass. Plain and simple as that. He ditched her and Tori for girls with more sex appeal when they were 14, and him and Black*Star were 15. Now, he had the goddamned nerve to _tease _her in school. What's worse, she didn't even have any friends in that putrid school. It wasn't her fault, some people didn't come up to her, or they wouldn't be her friend long enough.

Maka had trust issues so, guys had to be her friend for a month, and girls for 3 and a half weeks, before she showed them her past and the Albarn Empire.

One of the reasons Maka knows Soul, her parents are filthy rich. Kami Albarn, her mama, famous country singer, crossed over to R&B with Miranda Evans. They still sing, so they are still making millions. Spirit Albarn, her papa, was a Death City's chief cop, and the Death Scythe he's one of the reasons she was trust issues. That's for another time, though.

Maka huffed after she put on her usual clothes, her long bangs flying up. She got some pins and pinned some of her waist length hair back, she put the rest in two twin pigtails. She sighed, she just felt like today was going to be a long day.

Oh yeah, now she remembered. There was this _joke that_ Kidd and Kymil did last week. Kidd asked Maka out and, made her fall in 'love' with him. On Friday, they embarrassed her in the cafeteria and Kidd broke up with her. Maka had just stared at them blankly, they were expecting her to cry or something, but she hadn't broke for them for two years, and she wasn't going to start then.

Maka dreaded going to school today, there would be mutterings (OH THE MUTTERINGS), and whisperings, (THE WHISPEREINGS, NOOOOO), and the giggling. (DAMN GIGGLING!)

Kymil hated her since they went to the same middle school together when they were 14, first it was for hanging out with Soul, then he ditched her and soon moved away, then, it was for making the cheer-leading team, when she didn't. Then when Maka revealed to the school she was a weapon and a meister, they thought it was cool, but Kymil and her 'crew' called her weird and picked on her, though no one else did.

A few months before Maka transferred to the DWMA, Kymil did. Once she got there when she was 15, she made sure to make Maka's life a hell. She never did truly understand why everyone turned on her as quickly as they did.

Maka walked quietly through the halls, she saw Black*Star, Soul, that nice girl Tsubaki, Blair, Liz and Patty, they hated her, and Kidd and Kymil by their lockers chatting like normal high-schooler's, but Maka knew they had corrupted souls inside.

**How do you know? **A voice in her head said. **You could be making them out to be the bad guys. **

_Soul Perception. _Maka answered herself.

"You're-you're Maka Albarn!" A girl said in front of her, stuttering. Maka raised an eyebrow.

"Yea," Maka said, "What do you want?" She hoped she wasn't setting herself up for something.

"I love your and your mom's music!" She squealed, holding out a C.D, with her, Maki, Tori, and Tori's adopted sister, Blue*Star on it. "Will you sign this?"

Maka sighed and put her hand on her hip, eyes narrowed, "Why would I do that? You were an ass to me my first year. Hell yea, I remember, Ashley." She growled to Ashley, she looked down in shame.

"Kidding, kidding, I'll sign it!" Maka said, cheerfully.

"Really?"

"No." Maka deadpanned. She rolled her eyes, walking away. This was bad, so very bad. What was she thinking? Starting a music career with her real name. Perhaps she did want them to find out.

"She's such a dork." She heard someone whisper, she knew that voice all too well. Kymil. Blue eyes and dark hair.

Maka sighed, and trudged on, trying to get to the counselor's room. She needed some serious counseling after Friday.

"Hey Maka-chan." Blair said, Maka turned her head to look at her, and then frowned.

Why did Blair-

Oh.

"Oh, hi." Maka said, swallowing. "What do you want?" She said, having every intention to sound rude and bitchy.

"Blair wants to dress you-!" Blair said, but Maka cut her off.

"No."

"But-!"

"No."

"PLEEEASEEE MAKA-CHAN?!" Blair shouted.

"If I say yes, will you leave me the fuck alone?" Maka asked, hoping she would say no, so she wouldn't have to do it.

"Yes." Dammit.

That's how Maka was dragged into the bathroom by some cheer-leaders.

"Um…okay?" Maka said, as she looked down at herself, she was wearing white skinny jeans, with green high-tops, a green tank top, and a white jacket. Blair had even managed to take the pins out of her hair.

In less than 5 minutes.

The cheer-leaders left, and Maka did not want to go out there looking like that. Sure, she looked pretty, but, Kymil would find some way to say she didn't. Soul and Black*Star would find some way to say she had no sex-appeal. Patty and Liz would find some way to gag at her, and make her feel down. But they were not going to break her.

She still wasn't going out there.

She couldn't believe she let Blair do this to her, it was mostly blackmail; Blair had seen her doing a video for Little Mix. Blair was one of the back-up dancers, so Maka had to explain everything so Blair wouldn't go blabbing to the school, but now, Blair had this to hold over her head. But of the things Blair could do to her, why this? Why make her feel…prettier?

While the cheer-leaders were picking her outfit, they were being so _nice _to her. They were usually mean to her, because Kymil was on the team, and she had something over all of their heads.

The bell finally rang, and Maka heaved a sigh. She walked out of the bathroom, relieved that no one was in the hallways. She walked to literature class two minutes late, but she didn't really care. Here in Shibusen, the teachers were never early. And this was one of the only normal classes in the school. There was science, literature, combat, Witch 101, Identifying Weapons, which Maka had to attend, finding the right Meister, which Maka had to attend to; people were always calling her 'trash' and 'nothing' because she attended classes for both weapons and Meisters.

Maka casually walked in, walking to her desk, and dumping her stuff on the floor. She immediately heard whispers erupt about her. She sighed, and flicked the hood of the jacket over her head, trying to block out the constant murmurs.

Maka slammed her head on the desk, successfully getting a reaction out of the class. The murmurs only got louder. She was hearing all these horrible things about _her. _What did she ever do to them? Was it because she was an easy target? What even made her an easy target?

"_She's so ugly, and anti-social. She doesn't even say nor do anything. I bet she doesn't even have any friends. I bet even her parents don't love her." _Someone said snidely, and Maka broke.

She didn't yell or scream, she didn't cry out, but she did cry. Silent tears sliding down her face and touching her desk.

"Maka, are you okay?" Tsubaki said, quietly, getting the attention of everyone in the class.

"Don't…" Maka shakily sighed, "Don't worry about it." She rubbed her sleeve on her face, but the tears kept coming.

"She's just worrying about you!" Black*Star said, angry that Maka just brushed her off like that.

Maka snapped, "Worried about me, worried about _me?" _She whirled around in her seat. "If she was so freaking worried, _Black*Star, _she would've done something two years ago!" With a scowl on her face she turned back around.

"WELL-!" Black*Star shouted, getting ready to tell her off.

"She's right," Tsubaki said, interrupting him, "I should've said something when it started." She turned to Maka, even though she wasn't looking at her anymore, "I'm sorry."

Maka looked up at the ceiling, tears still cascading down her face, "Sorry." She said in a broken voice. She wiped away her tears just as the teacher was coming in. "Sorry."

A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS FINALLY DONE! Okay, so Maka and Soul won't interact into Chapter 3 or 4 or 5 ~:D. Isn't that wonderful. I'm trying to take this story slow~~~

-CutieDestyy.


	2. Chapter 2

_Forgotten Memories_

_Chapter 2_

_A/N: I FOUND AN OLD SUMMARY FOR THIS STORY! Here it is: 'I guess Soul really did forget about me, but is that __**really **__a bad thing?' Yes, another short one! _

_Reviews: _

_lovelygirl4everlife- You were the first review/favs/follower for my two stories, thanks so much!_

_RetroMonkey- Thanks for the review, and thanks for reading and reviewing inseparable_

_Guest- I loved your review, and made me laugh and work extra hard for this chapter. _

_Other reviewer- I don't feel like checking! So, thanks for reviewing~ _

_Also, I lied. I might have SOMA interact this chapter._

* * *

…

_They were in an elevator. The girls faces were blurry, but he could see his and Black*Star's faces perfectly. Black*Star scooted closer to Soul, about to whisper something to Soul, before Soul interrupted him. _

"'_Star scoot over I'm claustrophobic." Soul said arms crossing over. _

"_What does that mean?" The girl that seemed to have black hair asked, curiously. _

"_It means he's afraid of Santa Clause!" The other girl said, she had blonde hair, and her arms were flailing to emphasize the point. _

"_HO HO HO!" Black*Star shouted, Soul would've laughed, if they weren't stuck in that elevator. _

Soul woke up, startled. He looked around his room, before sitting Indian style on his bed. He couldn't figure out why he was having those idiotic dreams, and who were those two girls in them.

It could be Liz and Tsubaki, but they looked younger, and he didn't know them when he was younger. He only knew Black*Star, and plus, those two girls acted too silly…too Black*Starish, to be Tsubaki and Liz.

He walked to his bathroom, splashing water on his face to clear his thoughts. He had to go to school today. He sighed, and threw on his leather jacket over his regular clothes.

Soul looked around the familiar apartment, and sighed contently. He had moved out of his parents' place a long time ago to come to the DWMA. His parents were kind to him, when he says parents, he means his mom, and his older brother was just a big nuisance, with that big ego of his. Even though everyone says he's so 'humble'. You haven't lived with him for a day. Or 14 years.

The first thing he remembered when he got to school that day was that Maka girl. Kymil and Kidd had done some kind of joke err thing on her. It was funny, for like two minutes, he saw that she wasn't going to cry. She hadn't cried for everyone that picked on her for two years. She was a pretty strongbitch.

Soul was leaning against his locker, while everyone in their 'group' talked. He saw Maka walk through the halls, trying not to draw attention to her petite body, but with that trench coat, it was kind of hard not to.

"You're-you're Maka Albarn!" A girl said in front of her, stuttering. Maka raised an eyebrow.

"Yea," Maka said, "What do you want?" Maka's eyes looked conflicted, like she was being cautious, she needed to be. She got bullied a lot.

"I love your and your mom's music!" She squealed, holding out a C.D, "Will you sign this?" Soul frowned, she made music. Albarn did ring a bell. From his past, a past he wanted to forget, so he wasn't going to go into that.

Maka sighed and put her hand on her hip, eyes narrowed, "Why would I do that? You were an ass to me my first year. Hell yea, I remember, Ashley." She growled to Ashley, she looked down in shame.

"Kidding, kidding, I'll sign it!" Maka said, cheerfully.

"Really?"

"No." Maka deadpanned. Soul smirked, he thought only he had that cruel kind of humor. The nerd was pretty cool.

"She's such a dork." Kymil whispered to Liz, who nodded furiously. Soul rolled his eyes, he didn't know why Kymil hated Maka, but it had been two years. She needed to get over it.

Maka quietly sighed, and continued to head to her destination. The consolers' room. '_Why would she need counseling?' _Soul thought.

"Hey Maka-chan." Blair said, Maka turned her head to look at her, and then frowned. She had that confused look in her, then recognition.

"Oh, hi." Maka said, swallowing. "What do you want?" She said, she sounded rude and Soul could practically see her eye twitching.

"Blair wants to dress you-!" Blair said, but Maka cut her off.

"No."

"But-!"

"No."

"PLEEEASEEE MAKA-CHAN?!" Blair shouted.

"If I say yes, will you leave me the fuck alone?" Maka asked, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"Yes." Blair said, he saw Maka's expression turn into a pissed one, and he stifled a laugh.

The bell rang a few minutes later, and Maka hadn't come out of the bathroom. Soul shrugged and walked to his class with his friends.

Maka casually walked in, walking to her desk, and dumping her stuff on the floor. She actually looked pretty, who knew her hair was that long in reality? Soul heard people start whispering about her, some good some bad, but bad overpowered the good, and that was all her could hear.

She sighed, and flicked the hood of the jacket over her head, trying to block out the constant murmurs. Maka slammed her head on the desk, successfully getting a reaction out of the class. The murmurs only got louder. Soul saw Tsubaki's expression of worry turn into a deeper one. He had always known someone had to care for the loner.

"She's so ugly, and anti-social. She doesn't even say nor do anything. I bet she doesn't even have any friends. I bet even her parents don't love her." Soul heard someone whisper; he turned around and saw one of his _MANY MANY _fan girls.

"Maka, are you okay?" Tsubaki asked, leaning over her desk slightly.

"Don't…" Maka shakily sighed, "Don't worry about it." Maka slapped her hand to her face, trying to wipe away the tears.

"She's just worrying about you!" Black*Star said, angry that Maka just brushed her off like that.

Maka snapped, "Worried about me, worried about me?" She whirled around in her seat. "If she was so freaking worried, Black*Star, she would've done something two years ago!" With a scowl on her face she turned back around.

"WELL-!" Black*Star shouted, getting ready to tell her off.

"She's right," Tsubaki said, interrupting him, "I should've said something when it started." She turned to Maka, even though she wasn't looking at her anymore, "I'm sorry."

Maka looked up at the ceiling, tears still cascading down her face, "Sorry." She said in a broken voice. She wiped away her tears just as the teacher was coming in. "Sorry."

Even Soul felt a little sorry for the girl, and he was _Soul. _ Just before Soul dozed off, he saw a look of determination Tsubaki's eyes, which was new. Since Black*Star was so godly and big, that he usually had all the determination for the both of them.

_..._

Two classes later, he had another class with all of his friends…and Kymil. It was combat, but since they were trying to make Shibusen seem like a real high school, they were forced to wear the thing Soul hated most.

Gym Shorts.

He was very uncomfortable with his legs, so don't look at him like that. (1)

So there was Soul, standing there, uncomfortably in his little circle of friends, they were closing in on him. He could feel it.

"Back up, I'm claustrophobic." He said shifting over a little.

"What does close tre- that word means?" Patty asked, getting all up in his face innocently.

"It means he's afraid of Santa Clause." Maka said as she walked by, that seemed vaguely familiar to Soul

"HO HO HO!" Patty shouted, gleefully, squeezing Soul's cheeks. Soul actually cracked a grin as Maka smiled a little at the scene behind her.

"Patty, that's not what it means, she's just being stupid." Liz said, glaring at Maka. Maka turned around, put a bright smile on her face and…flipped her off.

Soul took a lot of joy from seeing Liz's draw drop and Maka walk off with a smile on her face.

"ALRIGHT!" Yelled Sid, popping up from nowhere. "Now's the time to get with your Meister/Weapon, or find one. If you don't already have a Meister or Weapon, you have two more days until you have to see Lord Death!"

Tsubaki and Black*Star went and sat across from each other, to practice their resonance, while Liz, Kidd, and Patty did the same thing. Kymil went over to her meister, leaving Soul alone.

That's when a bunch of girls, meister and weapon, started to come up to him asking him to be their weapon. Soul just rolled his eyes; they didn't even know what kind of weapon he was.

"Soul! Maka!" Sid called; Soul looked over to Maka, and realized she didn't have a partner either. '_This can't be happening.' _

"You two partner up." He said, just as Soul predicted. Soul looked over at Maka; she looked frozen in her spot. Then she frowned.

"But Sid-sensei, he hasn't been able to resonate with anyone before, why do you think he would be able to resonate with _me? _He hates me." Maka said, she was refusing to even look at Soul.

"Maka, I do everything for a reason, that's the kind of man I was." Sid said, then walked away to help some other people.

Soul rolled his eyes, "Damn Zombie." He muttered, he looked up at Maka her face was red from anger.

"L-let's just try it. If I don't find a partner soon, I'm going to be kicked out of here. Maka said, she led Soul over to the farthest corner of the room, where people could see them anyways.

Maka crossed her arms, and looked up at Soul, "Can you transform into a weapon…completely?" She asked, biting her lip.

"How'd you kno-?!" He started to ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Lucky guess." She said, putting a hand on his chest. Two blue orbs appeared in front of them, representing their souls. "Stay calm." Maka said, looking at Soul, her unique green eyes locking with crimson ones.

Like electricity, a blue light crackled in-between them, drawing their souls closer.

'_He likes Sushi? That's disgusting.' _

Soul glared at her, and she realized he heard that thought.

'_She reads romance novels, what a nerd!' _

This time, Maka glared at him, he actually flinched. She could be scary when she wanted to be. He saw her smirk a little bit, and he immediately though this girl was going to be a challenge.

He didn't like challenges.

Maka's eyes widened and she jerked back, "Too close!" She squeaked, backing up, "Too close, too close!" She repeated shaking her head and backing up.

The whole class was staring at them, and there was an awkward silence, "Class dismissed." Sid shouted, and the class immediately scrambled up and to the locker room.

Soul just stared at the shaking bookworm that was getting calmed by Tsubaki and Jacqueline, and just shook his head, disbelieving that _she _was his new meister.

…

His hands were hovering over the keys; he was supposed to be in class right now…but…

"Play for me." A timid voice said, Soul turned around in the music room to see Maka, his, apparently, new meister, playing with her fingers shyly.

"I guess we have to be partners now," She said, walking closer, "So, I need to know some stuff about you." She stood a little bit behind him, but off to the left a little, "Rumor has it, that piano is a big no-no to talk about in front of you." She shifted a bit, "You don't have to tell me about it…_yet_." The way she said it, implied that he _was _going to tell her, "But play for me, I heard people say that you think your piano playing is terrible. I won't judge you unless you want me to; apparently piano is a big part of your life."

His skilled fingers smashed on the keys, as soon as her voice faded away in the room, filling it back up with noise. His fingers ran across the keys in the most beautiful way Maka had ever seen.

When he was done, he turned around to Maka, expecting her to be cringing away in fear, but she stood there. She was…clapping.

"Growing up in a house of music, I know a lot about music." Maka said, sitting down on the bench with him. Soul resisted the urge to roll his eyes; she has said she wouldn't judge him. "My mama told me that all music has a meaning and every time I sing or play an instrument I remember that, but I still don't get music." She said truthfully. She didn't miss the way his eyes widened when she said that.

"My mom is one of the most famous singers in America, and her own daughter can't even understand music." She was clenching her fists and she sounded frustrated. "I've always heard of music as different notes strung together, and not as a melody. AND I WRITE SONGS!" She shouted, frowning, "I should be able to hear it as a melody…but I can't."

"But what I just heard..." She said, trailing off. "That was a melody, I could hear the notes stringing together to make that beautiful piece." She looked up at him, and her green eyes were _thanking him. _

'_I…helped her understand music…' _He thought. He had helped someone understand music with his horrifying piano playing.

"What was it, Soul?" She asked, bringing him out of his confusing thoughts. "What…was it?"

"It was…me." He said uncertainly, but gained confidence, "That was me."

"If that was you…." She said, "Why did it sound so lonely?" She asked, "Why are you so lonely?"

"I feel like, I'm missing something." Soul said, but immediately kicked himself. He was sounding _SO UNCOOL. _

"You're missing a meister." She said, smiling a little. "Someone you can truly trust…other than that idiot Black*Star." She said, Soul actually laughed, he _was _an idiot. "I can be your meister; I can be someone you can trust. I can fill that missing something. Just trust me."

Soul was so close to agreeing, but after what happened at combat, he had to say the same thing, "If you would trust me." He said, nudging her, grinning, "_Too close, too close." _He mocked, and to his surprise she actually smiled, but her cheeks were pinked.

"Shut up," She said, grinning back at him, it was like they had known each other for years. "See you later, the bells about to ring." She said, her eyes looked at him, contemplating. "Thank Soul, first time I smiled, truthfully, at this school." She then winked at him, grinning, and walked off.

Soul stared after her, wide-eyed. It wasn't the first time a girl winked at him. _But _it was the first time he had felt something. He had felt a faint memory, from when he was younger, and he did not want to go back to those days.

Her eyes…held a forgotten memory. And that, scared him.

* * *

_A/N: **READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS ** Bold always catches people's attention. Anyways, how'd you like the chapter good bad awesome amazing **BLACK STAR BOSS?! **_ _Anyways, I might be doing BONUS things. Where if a chapter's gonna be late I put in a bonus with Maki and Blue*Star. I'm planning on having a bonus for next chapter where Black*Star and Tori meet. If it says BONUS-I! It means it's important and gonna go in the story. If it just says BONUS! It's not that important. COME ON REVIEW! Until next time _

_~CutieDestyy_


	3. Chapter 3 C-Arc1

_Forgotten Memories_

* * *

_Chapter 3_

_A/N: Sorry this was so late! I had MAJOR writers block! _

_Thanks so much for the reviews! I was so happy that I got 4 for both chapters! Perfectly _

_symmetrical! ~ _

_On to..._

_Forgotten Memories!_

* * *

**Crona Arc: Part 1/2**

Maka was walking to school when she got the call. "Hello, Tori?" Maka frowned, Tori never called her in the morning, she always said it was too damn early in the morning for anyone to be doing anything.

"Guess who I met yesterday!" Tori squealed into the phone.

"Boy, you met a boy!" Maka said, grinning and holding the phone closer.

"Not just any boy…" Tori said, "_Black*Star." _

Maka dropped her 300 dollar phone to the ground, cursing when the screen shattered; her hands were shaking so badly, she didn't know what to do.

"MAKA?! MAKA?! Please don't be mad! I didn't tell him anything, I SWEAR!"

Maka let out a sigh of relief she didn't know she was holding, she picked up her phone and held it close to her ear, "Tori, my phones cracked. Umm, call Maki, and tell her to call Mama, and tell her to get me a new phone and you can bring it to the school." A smile graced Maka's lips before she stepped through the gates of Shibusen, "I'm sure Black*Star would be happy to see you." She said, laughing when Tori spluttered hilariously.

"Haha, okay I think some of the shards are stabbing my ear. Owwww! I think it's bleeding, DAMN that was a blonde moment." Maka said, holding the phone away from her ear, she heard Tori laughing her ass off and she scowled, "Shut up, T." Maka said, then hung up and carefully placed her cracked phone in her messenger bag.

Maka sighed as the damn mutterings began; she had worn her long hair in a ponytail, now that everyone knew the true length, she chose some mid-thigh blue shorts, and just her sleeveless blouse, with white converses.

Maka was putting stuff up in her locker when he came up.

"What do you want?" She snapped, without turning around.

"So…Tori Bei Fong said she knows you…" Black*Star said uneasily, Maka's eyes widened.

"That lying bitch…" She said, then frowned turning around, "And…why?"

"…Just wondering…" He said, as he turned back around to where the rest of his friends were.

…

"What do you mean, 'You don't know why'?" Maka almost yelled, drawing some people's attention.

"Maka! Quiet!" Soul hissed, pulling her arm and leading her outside of the gym.

Maka rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms, "Do you even know what type of weapon you are?" She asked, stomping her foot. She had to get the weapon that didn't know how to transform into a weapon. She knew what type of weapon he was, they had found out about it when he was 13.

_Flashback_

"_Soul! What do you mean?" Maka asked, trailing him innocently. She was only 12, and he didn't think she understood why exactly he was leaving her house early. She knew why, her papa had done it a lot. _

"_I told you, I'm leaving early, now will you leave me alone?!" Soul shouted, the shout echoed through the house. She heard Tori shift in the room she was in with Black*Star. _

"_So you're not going to tell me why you're leaving." She hissed, and he turned around glaring down at her, "I know why, we both know why, I just want to hear it, Soul." She crossed her arms, meeting his glare with her own. _

"_I'm…doing a project?" He said, and she saw his face expression change to a neutral one, instead of angry. _

"_Just…" Maka said, her eyes going down cast, "Like…" She said, her arms falling limp beside her, "Papa!" She yelled, slapping him. _

_He stared at her for a moment, and Maka turned around about to leave him, when she pulled her back. "DAMMIT MAKA!" He yelled, and she saw his left arm turn into a scythe blade. _

"_S-soul!" She whimpered. He punched the wall beside her, and Maka looked down, afraid to look at him. _

"_I-i…" He said, trying to find the right words, but nothing came. _

"_Have nothing to say…" She said, her fire returning. "Just go," Maka said, turning away from him. _

_His phone started to ring. A bubbly voice rang through it. "Hey Soul, you coming?!" The voice giggled. _

_Maka almost spat in his face, "Doing a project…?" She muttered under her breath. _

"_Yea, I'm coming." She heard him hang up, and turn to her. _

"_Go." _

_End Flashback_

"Maka, hey, Maka…you okay?" Soul asked, waving a hand in her face. "What was up with the face?"

"Soul…have you ever hit a girl before?" Maka asked suddenly, sitting down in the empty hallway, pulling her legs up to her chest.

"No…" He said, looking down at her weirdly.

"Have you ever yelled at a girl, before?" She said, her bottom lip was trembling terribly, but she managed to hide it from Soul.

"Not one that I've dated…I've yelled at Liz before…" Soul said, looking at her curiously. "Why?"

"Just…wondering, come here." She said motioning Soul to her.

Maka's hand glowed a pale yellow and she hit his chest softly, "Healing wave-length…" She said softly, there was a spark, but nothing happened.

"Damnit." Maka stared at her hands, the glow had disappeared, but she was wondering what went wrong, that usually worked with Crona-!

"Crona!" Maka shouted, startling Soul.

"You mean that he-she-?" He started, but Maka slapped him.

"Don't you _dare _call Crona a he-she! You don't know what _she's _been through! You didn't have your own mother doing experiments on you!? Did you Soul!?" Maka shouted, shaking in anger. Crona had been through a lot in the lone month she had been in Shibusen, take Maka's bullying and increase it ten-fold.

Soul didn't answer, just put his hand up to his face where Maka slapped him, he now knew that Crona was a sore spot, at least he was getting somewhere with this crazy chick.

"Tell Sid I went to counseling," Maka said, leaving Soul.

…

P.E was over by the time Maka had got to the other wing of the school to counseling. The counselor's room, which was by the 'popular' kids lockers.

"Of course, _she _would need counseling…" Kymil snickered to Liz. Maka rolled her eyes, and tried to ignore her.

"Oh my god, she's still in her gym clothes!" Liz said, but Maka didn't care.

"Hey, Ms. Marie…" Maka said, as she stood in the doorway of the counselor's room, "Did Crona ever come in today?"

"Ummmmm…" Ms. Marie hummed, checking her sign in/out sheet, "No…she didn't…that's odd, I thought she was doing so well, too."

"May I use your phone?" Maka asked nervously, then clenched her fist when she heard Kymil whispering about her being so poor, that she couldn't afford one.

"Sure." Ms. Marie said, confused, but handed Maka her cell anyways.

"Tori…Crona didn't show up today." Maka said in the phone, ducking in the classroom so she couldn't hear Kymil anymore.

"_Impossible, I saw her go out of her house this morning; she lives right across from me!" _Tori's muffled voice came through. "_But now that you mention it, she was a little jumpy this morning. Hey, it's lunch-break at my school, I'm like two blocks from yours…we can go look for her…" _

"Not in the limo, right?" Maka asked, hopefully, even though she knew the answer from Tori's silence, "AWWW COME ON T! Really?!"

"_I'm sorry, I'm being FORCED!" Tori screamed, _Maka could hear Blue*Star and Maki in the background.

"Whatever, I'm coming outside." Maka said, sighing. She gave Ms. Marie her phone back, who was eyeing her curiously. Maka sighed once again and just said, "Don't ask, just don't."

Maka walked down the hallway, and the murmurs quieted considerably, and the bell rang, signaling lunch, before Soul could walk off, Maka grabbed his arm.

"Come on." She said, tugging him down the hall.

"What? Why? I'm hungry, Maka!" Soul whined.

Maka rolled her eyes and resisted smiling, "You're always hungry, I want you to meet my sister…" Maka said, trailing off.

"Why?" Soul asked, walking on his own account now.

"…"

…

"Hurry up, Maka!" A voice came from the stretch limo that sounded _a lot _like Maka's. Maka looked behind Soul; she hadn't realized that all of his friends had followed them.

"Hey, Maki, come out, I want you to meet my weapon." Maka said, letting go of Souls arm. One of the doors opened, and out stepped a girl with flowing white hair that touched her waist, unique bright green eyes, and jagged teeth. She was wearing a tan headband that said Soul and then E.A.T. She was also wearing, red jeans, with knee high yellow converses, with Soul on the front of one, and Eater on the front of the other. She was also wearing a jacket with a soul on the front of it.

"Woah…" Maki said, tilting her head at Soul. "Maka, are you trying to replace me?!"

Maka smirked a little, "Yes! I didn't want you in the first place!" Maka said, joking.

Maki smiled, and ducked her head in the limo, "Yo, Blue! Check this out!"

Another girl stepped out, with waist length hair, also. She had on black military boots, with white jeans and black fingerless gloves, she had on a black tank-top that stopped just above her belly-button, and a jacket on, that had Blue*Star on it.

"Maka's trying to replace us!" Maki huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. This was surprisingly larger than Maka's, considering that she was older than her.

Just as Blue*Star was about to say something, when another voice came from the limo, "Everyone get your ass in the limo, before I pull off without you!" It snapped.

Maki and Blue*Star rushed in the car and Maka turned to Soul, "Coming? We'll go get Chinese afterwards!" Maka said with a small smile, hope filling her eyes.

"Yea, I'll come…" Soul sighed, he couldn't believe he was doing this for her, or more like the food, "But I'm taking my motorcycle." He said, pointing to the glistening orange motorcycle.

"Can I ride with you? God, I've always wanted to ride one of those!" Maka said, her eyes were shining now.

Soul smirked, "Yea, sure."

…

"Makaaa CHOP!" Maka screamed, chopping him with her hand. "You scared the living crap out of me Soul!"

Soul snickered through his pain, "I told you to hold on tight, don't blame me you're so damn stubborn."

Maka bit back a smile as her sister and friends got out of the limo, they were on the outskirts of town, in the desert. Maka was slammed back into reality as she realized why they were there.

"CRONA!" She yelled first, her voice echoing and scaring Soul at how loud her voice was.

The others started to yell too, and Maka began freaking out.

"WE'RE IN A DESERT, DAMNIT!" Maka yelled stomping her foot, "THERE'S NOWHERE TO HIDE, WHERE COULD SHE BE?!"

"Maka, calm down." Soul said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sure Crona's out here somewhere, there are a bunch of craters…"

"You're right, you're right." Maka said, calming down. "Come on Soul, get back on your motorcycle."

Soul got back on, and started it up, and Maka got on the back, holding on to his shoulders, and standing up.

"How old are you again?" Maka murmured to Soul, cautious of riding like that.

Soul just smirked as he pulled off, hearing Maka squeal.

"CRONA!" Maka yelled again, her voice giving away. She coughed a bit before resuming, "CRON-!" Maka stopped because Soul stopped his motorcycle right at a crater where there was a whimpering and shaking Crona, with blood dripping down from her, just about everywhere.

Maka hopped off, and slid down the crater, telling Soul to stay up there, "Crona wouldn't know how to deal with you." She said.

Soul couldn't hear what Maka was saying, but after a second, Crona started crying. Soul looked down cautiously, but saw Maka hugging Crona, getting blood all over the P.E uniform she was still in.

Soul allowed himself to smile, but wiped it off as soon as Maka looked up at him.

…

They had dropped Crona off at the school a few hours ago. Nygus took care of her, confiscating all of her knives.

School was out, and Maki had already gone home with Tori and Blue. Soul had called his friends to tell him he wouldn't be able to come to Black*Star's party…because of…then he hung up.

Maka slid down the side of Soul's motorcycle. She had changed out of her gym clothes, finally, and took a shower. She had cried some as she saw just how many wounds Crona had given herself, but then refused to shed anymore.

"So, what exactly happened?" Soul asked, sitting down beside her, "Why'd she try to kill herself."

Maka sighed shakily and cautiously put her head on Soul's shoulder, getting scared when he tensed up, then getting closer and he relaxed.

"Bullying…" Maka said quietly, "Crona got bullied mentally, by almost everyone in the school. After a while, all the horrible things that were said about her, she started to believe them, and began to…cut." Maka took a deep breath, but continued on, "Plus, her own mother was doing experiments on her with Black Blood. It made Crona squeamish and mute at times, because she didn't know how to handle it, or, more like her _body _didn't know how to handle it."

"So, Crona began to cut. A lot of kids start to cut when they gut bullied, I used to cut…" Maka said, showing Soul some diminishing cuts on her wrist. "But then, I stopped, I told myself it's not worth it. I said, 'My life may be bad, but it's not terrible' every day, I still say it when I wake up too. Most of the time, when people began to cut, they get driven to insanity and love the look and smell of blood. I guess that's what happened to Crona. She got driven to insanity."

"Whenever I saw her, the first thing I did was use my healing wave-length to calm her for a while, but it never lasted very long. I guess Crona couldn't take the bullying…and went to kill herself." Maka finished of her story, close to tears.

"I'm so sorry, Maka." Soul said, he was facing inner turmoil, before he decided to do it. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and hugged her. He felt Maka smile into his shirt, before looking up at him.

"Tomorrow, I want you to say that to Crona; try to be nice to her. I'm pretty sure you're a nice guy, if you try. I mean, look…" She dug her nose into his shirt, giggling when he shivered, "We're practically cuddling! Wait 'till I tell the school _you _like to cuddle!"

"You just ruined the moment, Maka." He smirked down at her, "Moment ruiner!"

Maka smiled before her hand glowed a pale yellow, "Healing wave-length!" She said, and hit his chest.

A bright blue and white light consumed Soul, as a long pole landed in Maka's hand, Maka's grin grew wider.

"We did it, Soul."

* * *

_A/N: How was that!? I LOOOVED THIS CHAPPTER! Sorry if it seemed like it was rushed! Now, review! OHHH AND, I finally started Don't Play with Soul Evans, that means that the summary will be up on my prof! Good-bye! _


	4. Chapter 4 C-Arc2

_Forgotten Memories_

_Chapter 4_

_A/N: YAY! We're at Chapter 4! I wonder how much I'll be able to type this time. Well, enjoy and review! Reviews make the story continue!_

_I loved that guest that reviewed, her/his review made me laugh!_

_Excuse me for Grammer Mistakes, I was up late on the 14/ early on the 15th trying to finish this! _

* * *

_Started: 7/10/13_

_Finished: 7/15/13_

* * *

_**Crona Arc Part 2/2**_

* * *

_**And, beginning next chapter is: **_

_**Italy Arc Part 1 (There's going to be song's in this one, recommend one in the reviews and I'll put it in, when I deem appropriate!) **_

* * *

It had been three months since Maka got Soul to transform into a weapon, they had been doing great since then, and they made a surprisingly good team.

"So, what was that?" Soul asked as he gulped down the pre-Kishin soul.

"That was number 54," Maka said, gleefully, picking up her newly tattered trench coat and heading to Soul's motorcycle. Even the ripping of her favorite coat couldn't get her spirits down; she was having an awfully good day. They had managed to get 5 more souls before school started. At this rate, they would be finished in no time! "We're doing even better than my Mama and Papa!" Maka said, to Soul as he walked slowly –coolly- to his motorcycle.

"Speaking of them, I haven't met your mom…" Soul said trailing off. They had run-in to Maka's father on a mission two weeks ago, Soul almost getting murdered.

"…I know…" Maka sighed, trailing off. If her mother saw Soul, she might reveal too much…and Maka wasn't quite ready for Soul to know all that.

"I'm just not really ready for you to meet her…" Maka stuttered and then looked up at Soul's slightly despondent face, "Yet!" She sent her soul out to him, with a soft _ping. _Maka sighed, "No, I'm not…embarrassed of you, my mom's just…weird!" Maka said, frustrated.

"Calm down, Maka." Soul said, with his usual lazy smirk. "L-!" Soul started, but Maka interrupted him, her hands reaching out to his face.

"Do you know how to smile?" She asked, grinning lightly. She put a finger on each corner of his lips and started tugging. "Err…okay, let's see…oh no! NOT THAT ONE! Haha, ohh that looks terrible! D'aww Soul don't look like that!" Maka said, laughing at Soul's expression.

"It's okay Soul," Maka said, slinging an arm around Soul's shoulders, "You know I'm just kidding!" Maka pinched his cheeks when she saw the tint lightly, it was so easy to make this guy blush, "Souly's so cuute!"

"Geez, Maka," Soul said, shrugging her arm off and hopping on his motorcycle, "You sound like one of those fan girls, you aren't one in disguise are you?" He joked, grinning at her.

Maka snorted as she hopped on the back, "You wish I was, Eater, You wish I was…"

* * *

...0

* * *

"_I'm sorry, Lady Medusa!" _Crona squeaked as she stepped before her mother, "You know how Maka gets when I'm missing! A-and plus, she has a weapon partner now! They both care about me!"

Crona bowed quickly, as she tried to silence Ragnarok, her weapon, in her mind. In front of her sat a woman in a throne, looking down at her shamefully. She was wearing black clothing, with her hair tied in front of her in a braid. Her yellow, snake like eyes narrowed, and her mouth quirked in a disapproving scowl.

"Crona…" Medusa said evenly, "I give you a simple order: Kill yourself and you have failed me, time and time again in the last three months. If I can't get rid of you, I'll change you..." Medusa clapped her hands, and a girl with long bluish/whitish hair that resembled a frog stepped out from the shadows, "You have failed me one to many times, now it's time for your punishment. Eruka." Medusa said, and the girl jumped fearfully.

"Y-yes, Lady Medusa?" Eruka said, as she tried to stare at Medusa in the eye, but the snakes that were hovering around her made that difficult.

"Inject the Black Blood into Crona," Medusa handed Eruka a needle, "Ragnarok, and the madness, will be in full control of Crona, once again."

As Soul and Maka past the building on Soul's motorcycle, a loud, painful, blood curling scream was heard.

Maka turned her head around, curiously, at the building. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to concentrate her Soul perception while moving, but didn't work. Maka shivered against Soul, as she knew that whatever had happened in that building was going to affect her and Soul in some way.

* * *

...0.00.0

* * *

"Hey, Ms. Marie, is Crona here today?" Soul said, instead of Maka, they were given permission to get out of class to go visit her if she was there.

During the last three months, Crona and Soul had become as close as Maka and Crona were. If Maka weren't there, Crona couldn't count on Soul to visit her, and sometimes they would visit together, like now.

At Ms. Maries frown, Maka got worried, "Did something happen to Crona again?" Crona had repeatedly been caught trying to kill herself, lately. It had everyone worried –Soul, Maka, Marie, Lord Death, and Tsubaki-.

"Actually," Ms. Marie stared, looking at some papers, "This morning, Medusa called, and said Crona was getting UN enrolled, and then applied for the job as Head Nurse." Ms. Marie recited the blinked and looked up at Maka, confused.

"Something terrible must've happened!" Maka immediately thought, voicing her opinion out loud. As her mind began throwing out worst case scenarios, Maka felt a large pair of warm hands on her shoulders.

"Maka, calm down, we'll visit Crona after school, we've missed two classes already." Soul said calmly.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my Soul?!" Maka said, stepping back and pointing at him accusingly, "My weapon doesn't care about and school, and sleeps in every class! Even combat and lunch once!"

Apparently, Maka hadn't noticed her slip-up, the first time, but Ms. Marie and obviously Soul, from his grin, did.

"So, I'm _your _Soul now?" He said, smirking when her face tinted pink.

"Yep, definitely the real Soul…" Maka sighed…looking over to Ms. Marie who was looking at them with an amused smile.

"Wait a minute…" Ms. Marie said, raising a suspicious eyebrow, "If you two got permission to skip ONE class, then why'd Soul say guys have missed TWO classes?" She looked at them with a growing smirk, making her patch wrinkle, "Just what were you two doing?"

After a quick resonance, the two looked at each and spoke at the same time, "RUN!"

Ms. Marie smiled when she saw Soul wrap an arm around Maka's waist, but then frowned.

"Seriously, and they don't even like each other like that and _they _have a better love life than me!" She slammed her head on the desk in frustration, "Ugh!"

* * *

...0.0.0

* * *

Combat practice was silent, since everyone knew what was going to happen when it ended.

Kymil would be coming back from her three month mission with her meister. During the time Kymil was gone, Maka had become close friends with Tsubaki and her Black*Star got along and agreed on things…sometimes. She and Patty had become friends since Maka loved Patty's excitable nature, her and Liz had become close friends as well, which was surprising since they practically hated each other for two years. Maka spent a lot of time after school with Liz and hung out with Tsubaki when she had the chance. But they stayed close no matter what, eventually coming up with a schedule to hang out together.

Maka still had some trust issues with Kidd, even after three months... But they were getting better; they had finally started talking to each other.

Maka had gained a little popularity with Class Crescent Moon, and the combat class, everybody really liked Maka because she acted nice and was funny if you pissed her off.

Also, because she was the only one that could stand in a yelling match with Black*Star, other than Kidd.

"So…" Liz started, as everyone got into a group. Sid had left a few minutes ago, because the teachers were gathering to do something at lunch.

"Yea…" Maka sighed, scratching the back of her neck, "You guys gonna go back?" Maka asked, she didn't really have to clarify, everyone knew what she meant.

"I guess, I don't know!" Liz shouted, throwing her hands into the air, "We'll still talk Maka! 'Cause its fun to talk to you!" There were some murmurs of agreement, and some nods which made Maka smile a little.

"And you can still with us at lunch…" Patty said, quietly. Maka had been coming to lunch more often, as well as sitting at the lunch table. She immediately sat in-between Soul and Liz, that becoming her permanent seat.

"Yea! Kymil will just have to deal with the fact you'll be sitting with us from now on!" Black*Star shouted excitedly, "AND AND IF SHE DOESN'T, THEN-!"

"We get it Black*Star…" Maka said, her small smile become larger. Then it quickly disappeared, "But I can't…We won't have anything to talk about without her getting suspicious…I'll just sit at the next table with Kim and Jacqueline…"

"Yea!" Kim said, running over and giving Maka a quick hug, "You can take Ox's seat," She said, glaring over at Ox.

Maka laughed, "Yea, I'll do that…" The excited chatter that had been there for three months started up again. Maka smiled at the new group of friends she made, and hoped that one day they could be friends in public. Maka walked to over to the lockers, and sat down frowning.

If they were her real friends, they wouldn't be embarrassed to be friends with her in public while Kymil was there. Maka let her head drop back into the locker with a loud thud, but just drowned in the chatter.

She heard Liz laugh in front of her, "Soul's right, you do think too much…I could practically hear you thinking from over there." Liz grinned, and bent down in front of her as her face turned serious, "But, we aren't embarrassed of you, Kymil has something over all of our heads, by going into our school records." Liz sighed, and slumped down, "Patty and I had some stuff in there that we really don't want her to reveal…okay?"

"Yea, I understand…like how the first time Tsubaki talked to me; at lunch she told everyone that Tsu's brother was a murderer." Maka said, her fists clenching remembering Tsubaki running out of the cafeteria, crying.

"Yea, Kymil's just evil like that."

* * *

...0.0.0

* * *

Maka was walking to Kim's table when it happened. Liz had taken her tray, and Black*Star and Soul had picked her up.

'_Am I really that heavy that two boys have to pick me up?' _Maka automatically thought. Before she was sat in a seat in-between Soul and Liz, and her tray was slid back to her.

Maka looked at her slightly insane friends with a raised eyebrow. "Desperate much?" Maka smirked a little.

"Yes, Maybe." Liz said, turning back to her food, which everyone knew she wasn't going to touch.

"Hey guys!" A voice said, from behind them, Tsubaki, Kidd, and Black*Star looked up, and Maka, Liz, Patty, and Soul turned around.

There stood Kymil, with her meister, Blair. Everyone except Maka, greeted hello as Kymil went to kiss Soul on the cheek.

'_Right,' _Maka remembered, '_They're dating…' _

After a few more Hellos and greetings, Kymil sat down…right…in front of…Maka.

"Nerd."

"What, couldn't bother to remember my name? Huh, _Kimmy?" _

"You're insignificant, why would I bother to remember you?"

"Oh ho-ho, someone learned a new word, good for you!"

Kymil glared, while the others started laughing.

"What are you doing here, anyways?"

"I was dragged here," Maka paused to glare at Soul, "Literally."

"No, I mean _here,_ at the DWMA, you don't have a weapon…"

Soul choked on his milk, earning a loud laugh out of Patty and a pat on the back from Maka.

"**Excuse me!" **Ms. Marie said, on the stage. She had been saying that for the last 5 minutes, but nobody seemed to hear her, finally, everyone turned to her on the stage.

There on the stage stood, Ms. Marie, Stein, Lord Death's mirror, with Lord Death in it, Sid, Nygus, Azusa and then… Death Scythe/Spirit, Kami, and Maki Albarn.

"Hey," Soul whispered to her, so only they could hear, "Isn't that your sister? And your dad?" Soul asked, Maka gave a silent nod and Soul deduced that the other woman was Maka's mom. It wasn't that hard to guess, they had the same features, her mothers were just sharper.

"As you all know, there is an elite group here in Shibusen that we have named Spartoi," Ms. Marie started, she paused, then continued, "Spartoi consists of: Meister Kim, and her weapon Jacqueline, with 70 souls." Ms. Marie paused for the applause, "Meister Black*Star and Weapon Tsubaki, whom still haven't collected any souls." Ms. Marie said, and some laughter filled the room, along with Black*Star's protests.

"Meister Ox Ford and Weapon Harvar, with 53 souls." That part made Maka happy that they had managed to get more souls than Ox that morning. "Meister Kidd and Weapons Liz and Patty, with 75 souls-!" Ms. Marie said, but Lord Death interrupted her.

"Which have _all _been confiscated for destroying Anubis last week," Kidd slammed his head on the table in shame.

"And Meister Blair, with Weapon Kymil, with 49 souls." Maka almost jumped with joy at that.

"For an outstanding achievement these last three months, we have some new Spartoi members." Ms. Mare smiled, Maka and Soul automatically tensed up. They resonated together silently, sharing their thoughts.

_It can't be us! _Maka insisted.

_Yea, whatever, but it would be cool if it was…_

"First, Meister Killik with Weapons Fire and Thunder!" Ms. Marie said as applause erupted in the cafeteria.

"And the last two, final members of Spartoi is…Maka and Soul!" The cafeteria broke into loud applause and Maka couldn't get the silly grin off of her face.

"WOO! NOW YOU TWO ARE CERTIFIED TO ROLL WITH THE GOD!" Black*Star yelled patting Soul on the back.

"…Black*Star, I think that was the biggest word I've ever heard you use." Maka said, grinning up at him.

"But, I think we all saw that coming…" Ms. Marie continued, "Collecting a total of 50-!"

"FOUR!" Maka and Soul yelled in unison over the chatter of the excited cafeteria.

"Right, collecting a total of 54 pre-Kishin eggs, in three months, is an incredible feat. Every morning, I literally saw Maka take _every _mission card off of the mission board –even two star meister/weapon missions- and take it to the front desk. They worked their butt off for three months, they defiantly deserve this." Ms. Marie said, closing off.

Death Scythe and Kami walked up to the stand, "IM SO PROUD OF YOU MY MAKAAAA!" He yelled, Maka ducked her head to hide her red face.

Kami rolled her eyes and took over, "I'm also proud of you, Maka, but I wanted to wait, but this idiot insisted." A few chuckles resounded in the room, "Anyways, Spartoi has been assigned a new mission in Italy, in exactly two weeks, Spartoi will be leaving. Have fun while you can! Your new uniforms and information for the mission will be passed out at the end of school, thank you!" Kami finished waving at the students.

While Soul and Maka got congratulations, there was one axe weapon that glared at them the rest of the day.

* * *

...0.0

* * *

"…Hey Soul…" Maka said softly, tugging on the sleeve of his jacket as he was talking to the others outside of school. It was the end of the day, and the members put on their Spartoi uniforms, to 'break em in' as Liz had said.

All of the other members of Spartoi were talking about a party to Soul, while Maka sat down on a near bench, reading when she got a distressed soul signal for Crona.

"…We need to go…" Maka said, tugging him along.

"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO?! GO ON ANOTHER MISSION?" Black*Star yelled at Maka, "WE'RE GONNA DO THAT IN TWO WEEKS, LETS HAVE SOME FUN BOOKWORM!" He shouted, and then everyone else cheered.

"But..." Maka said defiantly, eyebrows furrowing together, "Crona. She's in trouble." Everyone went quiet, except for Blair, Kymil, Killik, Ox, Kim and Jacqueline, because they didn't care. Crona had gotten close to the rest of them, though; they kept worrying about Crona because of her many incidents.

"PFFFT!" Black*Star said, breaking the eerie silence, "SHE'S HALF DEMON-SWORD, SHE'LL BE FINE!"

Maka grit her teeth and rolled her eyes. "Black*Star…" Tsubaki started quietly, "Last time Maka was like this, Crona was close to killing everyone in Death City, just let them go…If they don't, Crona could go completely mad…"

"Whatever," Black*Star huffed, knowing Tsubaki was right but not wanting to admit it.

"We'll come too," Liz said, "You'll need back-up, after what happened last time…" Liz trailed off, looking at her arm. A scar that ran from her wrist to her shoulder blade resided there, a reminder of what happens when Crona loses control.

"Yea…" Maka said, turning around heading to Soul's motorcycle while pulling him along.

"I never agreed to this!" Soul protested.

Maka spun around, glaring at Soul, "Either come with me, or I'll go get Maki and you can spend the rest of the day, with Kymil and Blair!" Maka hissed.

Soul tensed, and then started pulling Maka to bike. "Well, come on Maka, you're the one that wanted go and now you're lagging behind!"

Maka just giggled as she jumped on Soul's back playfully.

* * *

…

* * *

"SOUL!" Maka screamed, mortified. Patty, Liz, and Kidd stayed outside, and told her to scream if she needed help. Maka should've screamed when she entered the church.

"_These doors," Crona giggled manically, her unique eyes glazed over and large white X over her face, meaning Ragnarok was in charge, "These doors, they only open inward!" _

'_How could I have been so stupid?" _Maka screamed at herself as Soul's bloodied body forward, a pool of blood surrounding him.

"SOUL! SOUL!" Maka said, turning him over, "Stay awake, Soul! Kidd is coming to help!"

Soul groaned, his hands flying to his chest instinctively. "I'll…try…"

"No! Shut up, Soul! You need all the oxygen you can get right now!" Maka said, she looked over to Crona hate-filling her eyes. She could feel her blades ready to come out, but Maka willed them back in.

Maka looked back down at Soul, _'It won't hurt, he's so out of it right now, and he'll think he's hallucinating…' _Maka thought.

"Oh my gosh, Maka!" Crona said, the glaze disappearing along with the X. "D-did Ragnarok do that, or me?! I'm so sorry, Soul! I-I lose control whenever the black blood is summoned! I've been trying to control it b-but-!"

"Wow…" Maka said, staring up at Crona in wonderment, "You talk a lot when you're nervous."

The door burst open, and the paramedics came in, placing Soul on a girdle (?).

Maka saw Dr. Stein and Ms. Marie come in and walk up to Crona.

"You are under arrest by Shibusen," said, turning Crona around.

"B-but-!" Crona tried to protest.

"I'm so sorry, Crona," Ms. Marie said soothingly, "You won't be under arrest forever; this is just the second time you've harmed one of our students. But, if you learned to control Ragnarok, you could be a very powerful meister."

Crona looked over to Maka, helplessly, but Maka just turned away and ran after the paramedics.

She walked up to Soul and held his hand, telling him to stay awake. "Sorry, only family members allowed."

"But I'm his meister!" Maka protested, stomping her foot and gritting her teeth.

"Sorry, only family members allowed." She repeated in monotone.

"I _am _his only family!" Maka yelled, she was shaking, that's how angry she was.

"Sorry on-."

"Then, I'm his girlfriend!" Maka shouted, shoving past the lady and on the ambulance. She heard Liz call from a distance, "I bloody knew it!"

Maka rolled her eyes and watched as the doctors started working on Soul's wound and hoped for the best.

* * *

…

* * *

Maka shivered as tears ran down her face. There was Soul, resting peacefully on the hospital bed. His tan skin, a huge contrast against the plain white hospital sheets.

"I'll become stronger for you, Soul…" Maka said her voice cracking as she struggled to swallow a lump that had formed in her throat. This was the second time something like this happened. The first time though, Soul had lost his memory.

_-Flashback-_

_Maka was 14, and Soul was 15. Soul had, as Kymil put it snidely, 'Officially ditched the loser that is Maka Albarn.' And the revelation that Soul, in fact, had ditched and would no longer be around her, scared Maka. After all, Soul was her best friend, other than Tori, of course..._

_Maka was walking down the street to her Mama's dance studio, texting Tori and trying to make sure she didn't bump into anyone when she saw him. _

"_Soul!" Maka yelled, "Hey Soul!" She said, waving one hand in the air. _

_He turned around, and as soon as he saw her, he rolled his eyes and seemed to walk faster to Maka. Maka frowned, and her face turned red with anger. "Soul Eater Evans," Maka hissed, pocketing her phone, "You are going to give me an explanation!" _

_Maka jogged ahead, so she could keep sight of him, and she realized that he was with all his 'cool friends.' One of them was Kymil, the rest were people that used to hang out with Maka, before Blair left for the DWMA, and Kymil became head cheer-leader by bribing the school. _

"_Crap," Maka said, as she slowed her pace. They were right in front of her destination. _

"_Wow Maka," Kymil said, tossing her hair over her shoulder, "You're such a stalker, Albarn. But you would stalk Soul, because you're such a weirdo." _

"_Look at the building, dumbass." Maka hissed, pointing up at the tall building. _

"_Aren't you a little too young to be cussing?" _

"_Aren't you a little too ugly to be outside?" Maka shot right back, Maka shivered from the iciness of all the groups' glares, even Soul and Black*Star. _

"_Whatever," Maka said, lowering her head and running into the building. Maka heard the door open and close and she ran faster to the back room. _

"_Hey, Maka-!" Blair called from of the sign up counters, "Maka?" Maka covered her ears and tried to block out all the insults. _

"_Woah! Maka!" Tori said, she was one of the dance instructors, second youngest because of her sister. "Is that Black*Star and Soul…" Tori ducked her head between two dancers, "OH MY- and Kymil?!" _

"_SECURITY!" Tori yelled, while Maka just shook her head and ran out of the building to the back alleyway. Maka sighed, relieved, and pulled out a tiny knife, running her finger along it, while rolling a sleeve up on her jacket. _

"_I wonder…" Maka giggled manically as blood dripped down her arm…"If anybody would miss me…" _

Maka hadn't realized that she had got out her phone and was staring at a picture of her, in her old schools cheerleader uniform, and Soul pointedly looking away from her because he was gonna have a nosebleed, then Tori also in the uniform, and Black*Star pointedly staring at her breasts.

Maka rolled her eyes and smiled a little, this picture was taken on Maka's 14th birthday…

"SOUL SOUL ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Black*Star yelled, bursting through the door with an embarrassed Tsubaki on his heels.

He jumped on top of Soul, shaking him, "ONE LOOK AT MY BIG HANDSOME BEAUTIFUL FACE AND YOU'LL BE CURED FOR SURE!"

"BLACK*STAR NOOOO!" Maka screamed, chopping him with her phone, smiling in delight when it didn't break. But that turned into a frown when Black*Star got the phone.

"Wait a minute…" Black*Star said, unusually soft, "This is-is you, and Soul, and me and Tori!" He looked at Maka, pointing at her, "YOU! You and Tori were the two girls we hung out with when we were kids!" Then he looked angry, rather than shocked, "KYMIL SAID IT WAS YOU WHO MADE SOUL LOOSE HIS MEMORY, BUT I DIDN'T BELIEVE HER, and BUT IT MUSTVE BEEN YOU!" Black*Star shouted, he was up in her face now and Maka was surprised to see tears in his eyes, though there were tears in hers, also.

Maka shivered as tears rolled down her cheeks again, "B-black*Star, let me explain before you make assumptions," Maka took a deep breath as Black*Star sat down next to a very worried and confused Tsubaki, "It was actually Kymil who made him lose his memory…kind of…"

_|Flashback|_

"_I wonder…" Maka giggled manically as blood dripped down her arm…"If anybody would miss me, if I were to die…" Maka said, drawing more blood. _

"_I would," A voice said above her, and Maka looked up to find Soul staring down at her with supplies for the cuts she was making. _

_Maka's eyes narrowed, and she pulled her arm close to her chest, "No, you wouldn't," She spat at him; "You ditched me, Soul!" _

"_What do you want from me, Maka?" Soul asked, frustrated. _

"_An explanation, dammit!" Maka yelled, slamming her arm down, and then yelping from the pain. "You and Black*Star knew how much Tori and I hated Kymil, and then you two go and run off with her," Maka snatched the supplies from Soul, "God, I know you told me I was so uncool all the time but…I never actually thought you would ditch me…"_

_Soul was about to respond when the backdoor burst open. _

"_Souly!" Kymil called, her eyes closed and her hands pressed together. _

_Maka bit her lip to keep back the laughter, and mouthed to Soul, 'Souly.' _

"_PUM!" Kymil shouted, Maka looked at her curiously, recognizing that to be one of Blair's cat spells. Soul looked alarmed, though, tensing up. _

"_PUM PUMPKIN!" She opened her eyes, her usual dark blue, almost violet; eyes were now a fiery orange, "HALLOWEEN CANNON!" She shouted, Maka saw a bright orange light zooming in front of her, and then it was blocked by a body. _

"_Soul!" Maka cried out, trying to get up, but tripping over her own feet. _

"_Hey, Maka…" He said, his eyes half lidded, "You okay? Yea, okay, I'm going down now…" He said, coughing the falling to the ground in front of her. _

"_Soul!" Maka said, she was crying now, trying to pick up Soul's body. She looked up and saw Kymil, who looked at her and Soul wide-eyed, and then she smirked. _

"_Well, well, what do you think Black*Star will do to you, when he finds out you injured Soul!" She said, her smirk growing, and putting a finger to her lips. _

"_I didn't! You did, and Soul will tell him that!" Maka shouted, heaving one of Soul's arms over her shoulders. _

"_No, he won't be able to!" Kymil giggled, "All his memories of his child-hood have now been erased, that was supposed to be for you, but…If he can't remember you, then that'll be just fine for me!" _

"Wow," Black*Star said, interrupting, "I never knew Kymil was so…sick!"

"I did," Liz said, her, Patty, and Kid had walked in at the beginning, of the story, with Tsubaki filling them in on what she knew from Black*Star, "She holds all of our darkest secrets over our heads, and we can't do anything about it!" Liz turned to Maka, she looked like she was about to cry, "I'm so sorry, Maka, please continue."

"_You're sick, Kymil, and I hope you die." Maka cried, struggling to carry Soul to the nearby hospital. _

"_Yea, I know!" And that was the last thing she said, before she disappeared. _

"Do you think Kymil's a witch?" Patty asked, interrupting. "Or something like that?"

* * *

…

* * *

"_I'm sorry, Maka, it seems like Ms. Kymil was right, Mr. Evans has lost all his memories of his child-hood, he could easily get them back if he tried, but he's pushing them back." Ms. Marie said, sympathetically. _

_Maka took a deep breath and tried to keep from crying, "And, I advise that no one tell him too much about his child-hood, or anything at all. It would be best if he figured it out on his own…" Ms. Marie continued. _

"_I understand…" Maka said quietly, turning away to walk to Soul's room. She was clutching a white bear that she would just leave on his bedside. _

_Maka stopped when she heard a familiar voice talking to Soul._

"_Hey, Soul." Kymil purred._

"_W-who are you?" She heard Soul say, and Maka did a little dance, ignoring the curious stares. _

"_I'm Kymil, your girlfriend." Maka's eyes widened, she dropped the bear, and her hand flew to her mouth in shock. _

"_O-oh, okay…do you know what happened to me?" Soul asked. _

"_It was this mean girl, named Maka Albarn, she was stalking you and tried to knock you out, but I came." Kymil lied easily. _

_Maka stepped back, tears filling her eyes. _

_-End Flashback-_

"That's it?" Liz asked in disbelief as Maka walked over to Soul's bedside.

"Basically, if I had said anything else, he wouldn't have believed me. I mean, I wasn't even the first person to see him Kymil was…so…" Maka shrugged helplessly. "He would've believed her first, naturally."

"I see your point…" Liz said, frowning.

"Yea," Maka said, hitting Soul lightly in the chest with her healing wave-length. He shifted in his sleep, before opening his eyes cautiously.

"Hey, guys…" He muttered, trying to sit up.

"WHAT THE HELL MAKA, YOU COULD DO THAT THE WHOLE TIME?!" Black*Star shouted, standing up in his seat, returning to his over-active self.

"Yea, why didn't you tell us?" Liz said, crossing her arms, "And don't say because-!"

"Because you didn't ask…" Maka said, smirking and helping Soul sit up better.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Soul asked curiously.

"About how we should have a party at Maka's mansion next week." Liz said, covering up the awkwars silence that had formed.

"Again, no Liz!" Maka said, scowling. That sent everyone, including Tsubaki and Kidd, arguing as to why they did need to have it at her house.

"YOUR HOUSE IS SO BIG, IT'S HUGE, MAN!"

"No, Black*Star!"

"PLEASE MAKA, I'LL TAKE YOU SHOPPING!"

"No!"

"Your house is perfectly symmetrical; it's perfect to have a party!"

"Good reason Kidd, but no!"

"Pretty please, Maka."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Tsu, no!"

"THE GIRRAFES LURVE YOUR HOUSE!"

Maka just burst out laughing at that one, as did the others.

Soul just turned over in his bed, while the others continued arguing, and thought about the story he'd just heard.

* * *

**Explanation: Blair and Maka were friends in Middle School, and she was the one that bet Maka to join the cheerleading team when she was 13. **

_A/N…You're freaking welcome. _

_YOU: DESTYY, YOURE TAKING THIS TOO FAST!_

_ME: I ADDED A FREAKING TIME SKIP!_

_You better love me for this chapter_

_I should be writing for Inseparable, but I've already started Chapter 5_


	5. Chapter 5 ItalyArc1

_Forgotten Memories_

_Chapter 5_

_A/N: Gahh! I'm supposed to be writing for inseparable, but I was in the middle of writing the flashback in Chapter 4, when this came into meh head! _

_UGH THIS CHAPTERS SO SHORt DC;KJHD'SOFVJF[D! _

_I don't own Soul Eater. I also don't own the idea for Doppelgänger that belongs to Poisoned Scarlet: u/1433956/Poisoned-Scarlet_

Italy Arc Part 1

THANKS TO MY BETA: u/3109363/SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid

* * *

"Are you saying the reason we can't resonate is my fault?!" Maka yelled, her hands curling into fists. She was frustrated, she and Soul had been trying to preform Witch Hunter for two hours, now, and they haven't gotten anywhere. "I told you there's some things I can't tell you right now, and you said 'that's cool, Maka'!" She mocked; she looked down at Soul who was sitting on the ground glaring at her.

"Well, right now it's not helping our resonance! We have to be ready when we go to Italy!" Soul shouted back.

Maka sighed knowing he was right, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that. They had gotten along fine for a week and a half, but as the date to go to Italy came closer, they both became more anxious about where their resonance was lacking, even though Soul kept it all under his 'Cool Demeanor.'

"You're hiding something from me, too…" Maka said quietly. "It's not always just _my _fault Soul Eater _Evans_." Maka hissed out, she felt his soul shudder, and she knew she'd pissed him off.

"You go first," Soul grumbled.

"I know your family…Every single one of them, Miranda, your father, and…Wes." Maka said calmly, her expression not wavering as Soul's changed at lightning speed.

Soul did not expect that, he expected her to say something about his forgotten memories.

"I-I know what Kymil did to me when I was 15, I heard you telling the others." Soul said, watching Maka's eyes widened and her barely there pupil disappeared completely. That meant she was either sad or extremely pissed.

He hoped it wasn't the latter.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOUL!?" Maka yelled, "I've been contemplating telling you for two weeks now!" She said, then she started pacing, hiding her face from him, "I'm sorry." She said, suddenly, stopping her pacing.

"I really wanted to tell you, I really did…but, everyone told me to wait for you to remember for yourself…but how were you going to remember if someone wouldn't give you a hint…" Maka whispered, but Soul heard her loud and clear.

"It's okay…" Soul said, walking up to her. "I mean…um…it's cool…" Soul grinned when Maka glared at him, but his heart wrenched when he saw her eyes red and puffy.

"I'm not mad at you, and now you know the reason I broke up with Kymil,"

"But now you're going out with Blair…"

"Jealous?"

_SO MUCH! _"NO!"

"Whatever, angel," Soul said, using his nickname for her. Maka wrinkled her nose, but she was blushing. "So we knew each other when we were kids?" Soul said, scratching the back of his head, "It's hard to imagine being best friends with someone as boring as-."

"MAKAAA CHOP!"

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WOULD STOP!"

"I LIEEEEEED!"

"Scythe Mode, Soul…" Maka grinning at his pain, "We need to hang out more, we need to be completely in synch so we won't get tricked by the doppelgänger."

The doppelganger was one of the Kishin eggs they were going after in Italy. It had the ability to transform of the person of their choosing, personality and looks, deceiving their partners. One hadn't been seen for a long time, so everyone thought they were extinct, but one had turn up in Italy.

"I have to hang out with you, even _more_?" Soul said, incredulously, "That's complete and utter torture, angel."

Maka pouted and whacked him in the head, "I already know everything about from being friends with you from age six to fifteen/fourteen, and from knowing your parents. You don't know that much about me, because you forgot, and I have too many trust issues, and haven't gained my trust that much!"

"It's not just me, Albarn! You have to be willing to tell me why you don't trust people, so I can get you to trust me!" Soul shouted.

"WELL HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO TRUST YOU AFTER THAT STUNT YOU AND BLACK*STAR PULLED LAST WEEK!" Maka yelled, eyes watering. Last week, him and Black*Star pretended to like her and Tori, they had bet each other. Friday, they had told everyone, Tori and Maka shook it off like it was water of their backs, but Maka had never seen Tori cry…at all. She was tough as nails, didn't even cry when they told her she had ADHD.

But of course, Soul and Black*Star over looked that.

Maka had been trying to avoid Soul, but they needed to get down witch hunter, so that plan failed. She had to convince herself that she didn't care one bit; it worked until he moved in to her house, at the insistence of her mother.

And Tori, she acted cold towards Black*Star completely, whenever he called or texted, she would answer with one-worded reply's, and then stopped answering all together. Black*Star acted like nothing was wrong, but everyone could tell it was killing him inside that his best girl-friend hated him.

"I thought you were over it…" Soul grumbled pitifully, he felt terrible, and he felt the comfort of her warm soul slipping and he didn't know how to bring her back.

"So if you want me to trust you," Maka walked up to him and poked him in the chest, "Soul Eater, you're gonna have to earn it."

"You're scary good at changing the subject," Soul said, grinning, Maka rolled her eyes; "I bet I'll have your full trust and know everything about you by the time we come back from Italy."

"Don't you think you should stop making these bets for a while, Soul?"

"…No…"

Maka rolled her eyes, "If I win, you're my bitch for a month." Maka smirked, putting barriers up over her soul, making sure Soul noticed it.

Soul smirked back, "Okay…and if I win…you have to…you have to be my slave for a week."

Maka raised an incredulous eyebrow, "Really, a week? You're kidding right?"

"It'll be one hell of a week, trust me."

Maka smiled, and shook Soul's hand, "Ok, you're on! Starting the day after tomorrow!"

* * *

….

Blair sighed as she watched Maka and Soul try to find his motorcycle. She had heard everything they had said, none of it bothered her much except for the bet they had made.

Blair hid behind a tree when Maka looked back. Blair looked peeked around the tree at the meister and weapon. Soul was grabbing Maka by the waist and she was kicking and thrashing all around until he practically slammed her on the motorcycle.

Blair rolled her eyes, suppressing a smile. They didn't know what the outcome of that bet would be, and neither did she, but she had a pretty good guess. Soul was going to win and lose big time.

He was going to get Maka to fully trust him; Maka didn't see the determined glint in his eyes, but Blair did.

If Soul wasn't careful, he might have Maka fall for him.

And the other way around.

* * *

…

"Now I can do some last minute shopping!"

"We're already in Italy, Liz…"

"Yea, now I can do the last minute shopping that I _was _going to do in DC."

Maka nodded, "…Okay then…" Maka's phone rang, and everyone in the group looked at her, "It's just Tori, no Black*Star." Maka said when Black*Star tried to snatch her phone away.

The group walked ahead of Maka as she answered her phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Maka!" A voice yelled from what seemed like where she was, and then echoed in her phone. Maka looked sideways and saw Tori at a table, people waiting to get her signature, but she was standing up waving at Maka.

Maka tilted her head sideways as she walked up to Tori, her hair was in waves, with a blue headband, she also had on a tight black skirt, with matching flats and a blue shirt.

"This is new; I thought you were over blue." Maka said, looking sideways at Spartoi, who was trying to make their way through the crowd. Maka saw Soul looking back at her, while trying to keep Black*Star from looking their way.

'_Thanks, Soul.' _

"I am," Tori said, her voice unusually cold from her cheerful self, "This was the first thing in my closet. Anyways!" Tori said, her smile returning, "I-I kind of need your help…" Her eyes darted over to the Italians waiting in line, "I-I can't…" She was getting the letters mixed up again.

"Okay, everybody!" Maka smiled at them, "Tori has to go somewhere right now, she'll get back as soon as she can!"

As Maka led Tori away from the angry fans, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Black*Star spot Tori.

* * *

…

"Is something wrong with Tori?" Patty asked suddenly at lunch, startling everybody, "I mean, I have adhd, and Tori has all the um…symptoms…"

"If she does, that means that Black*Star's an ass…" Liz said, and then she smirked, "Oh wait, he already was."

"How DARE you insult the man who's destined to surpass god!" Black*Star shouted at Liz, and then those two got in an argument.

Soul sneaked a look over at Maka cautiously, _'Aren't you going to tell them?' _

Maka sent a ping from her soul in response, '_You know I can't, I wasn't even supposed to tell you!' _Then Maka smirked to herself, making sure Soul caught her smug wavelength, '_Can I __**trust **__you not to tell them?' _

Soul glared at her.

'_Oh, it's so on.'_

* * *

_A/N: Come on my babies LETS GET TO LIKE 25! Or 20 is just as boss for me! _

_There's a poll on my profile, I need you guys to tell me which story from me you like the best! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Forgotten Memories_

_I don't own Soul Eater _

_OR COKE_

_Chapter 6 _

_Italy Arc Part 2_

_I SHOULD BE WORKING ON DPWSE! _

_A/N: Hey guys, I really need you to go on my poll and vote for your favorite story from me! But this is going to end in a few chapters so _

_Edit: I got a review saying the last version of this was confusing, so I changed the whole chapter XD I was really motivated with this one! _

_Posting date: 8/4/13_

* * *

Medusa was furious. He snaked were hissing and writhing, helping fuel her anger and annoyance. Her eyes narrowed into tiny slits as she watched Crona's movements on her crystal ball. That little traitor, telling those fiends at DWMA all her secrets.

"_She watches what everyone does on a crystal ball she had me steal from the Head Witch." Crona said, _and Medusa's tempers flared even more.

"_She could very well be watching what I say right now." Fear etched on Crona's face, "Sh-she might come after me! She-she could kill me! I don't know how to deal with that!" _Crona whined, curling into a ball. Medusa's scowl turned into a sinister smirk, '_Good, she still fears me.' _

Medusa put a hand to her cheek in thought, '_Crona failed me again…so she's useless to me.' _Medusa said, she snapped her fingers and watched Crona have a spasm attack. In a few minutes, two of her snakes came darting from Crona's body. Medusa snapped her fingers again, and watched Ragnarok pop out of Crona, _'Even if Crona's in control of their body she's not strong enough to fully train Ragnarok to be her weapon.' _

"I want Maka dead." Medusa hissed to herself, "She's a nuisance; no one should be that good. Without her, the madness through everyone's soul can flow completely. But as long as there is a Grigori Soul protecting the Earth, that's impossible. So I guess I'll have to kill her myself."

* * *

…

"What is she doing?" Kymil whispered to Soul, they were all watching Maka. Who had her eyes closed and was sitting against the wall. She had been doing that all morning, and nobody had noticed until she skipped breakfast.

"I have no clue." Soul whispered back, but he had a clue that she was looking for Crona, trying to see if she was still at the DWMA or if Medusa had kidnapped her.

She opened her eyes suddenly, they were glowing an unearthly blue, meaning she was Soul Perception. Maka snapped her eyes back shut after keeping them open without blinking for a few minutes.

She opened them again, still glowing blue, and looked at everyone. Closing her eyes once again, and having them return to their natural green she asked, "Where's Black*Star?"

* * *

…

_When Tori met Black*Star again when she was 17 and a half, it was an unusual meeting. _

_Tori was eating lunch at a café, still in her school uniform, trying to keep her attention focused on the work from last week that she had yet to finish. She was just taking a bite of her sub when the glass door of the café was shattered open. _

_Tori put her sandwich down, ignoring the angry shouts of the owner and tried to get back to her work, she didn't look up, because she just really didn't care. _

"_HEY!" A voice yelled from above her, but Tori still didn't look up, and ignored the person that was asking for attention. It was either just another fan, or some boy from her school. _

_The person bumped into the table trying to get her attention, and Tori's sandwich, and the contents of her coke spilled all over her uniform. _

_Tori gasped at her ruined uniform, this was the third time that week that something like that had happened. _

"_YOU HAVE BEEN BLESSED WITH THE GREAT BLACK*STAR'S PRESENCE!" The person shouted, hurting Tori's eardrums. She gasped again as she finally looked up, meeting the green eyes of Black*Star. "HERE'S MY AUTOGRAPH!" _

_Tori shook of her shock and stared at him, furious. "Y-you, you, you-!" _

"_Yes, I am the almighty Black*Star." He said proudly. _

"_YOU RUINED MY WORK." She said, picking up her work and slamming it into his face, "YOU RUINED MY UNIFORM!" She yelled, shaking like a dog, "AND YOU GIVE ME YOUR FREAKING AUTOGRAPH?!" _

_Taking the paper from his face, Black*Star reminded himself he didn't hit girls, "You're welcome." He said. _

"_No," She said, she pulled his hair so they were looking eye to eye, "You're going to take me out to lunch, and you're going to get on your knees and apologize." She yanked him closer, smirking when he winced, "And you're going to LOVE it." _

And they had been pretty much inseparable ever since. Until the bet.

Tori was at a café in Italy, trying to focus on drawing a logo for a new C.D cover. Next to her, she had a coke and a sub. Her mind kept drifting off to Black*Star, and how it's been exactly one week, seven days, 168 hours, 10080 minutes, and 604800 seconds. No, she didn't calculate that, she looked it up.

Black*Star really was trying to apologize to her, but it just hurt her that he did that. She sighed and took a sip from her coke when the glass doors of the café opened.

Tori got a sense of Déjà vu, and looked up automatically, hoping to see Black*Star. It was. She immediately looked back down and wiped the grin off her, pretending she hadn't been anticipating his arrival.

"TORI!" He yelled, and she heard his footsteps get closer.

Tori ignored him and continued doing what she was working on.

"Listen, I'm really really sorry, Tori!" He said, she heard something drop beside her, and looked down in amazement as the great and powerful Black*Star was on his knees with his head down. "I just want us to be friends again, who ditch school in the middle of the door and go four-wheeler riding…oh! And remember that time where we pretended to have sex while Maka and Soul were over…" Black*Star chuckled sadly, "Good times…good times."

Tori allowed a small smile to slip on her face; she took a deep breath and looked down at him, tears in her eyes.

"I have ADHD." She said quietly, he looked at her wide-eyed, "I have a hard time focusing on things, but it's not hard focusing on you. You're interesting, because you're such a big star. Right Black*Star? You told me that when we met when we were kids." Black*Star grinned and stood up.

"RIGHT BECAUSE IM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL BLACK-!" Tori shoved half of her sandwich into his mouth.

"Shush, these Italians are feisty."

Black*Star grinned and sat across from her, taking the sand which of his mouth, "I'm glad we're friends again Tor." He said, taking a bite.

"What? Nu-uh." She said, grinning. She yanked him by his hair, narrowing his eyes, "You're going to take me out to dinner." She pulled him closer, their grins matching, "And you're going to love it!"

* * *

…

"So, did you find Crona?" Soul asked later that day when they were in her room, Soul was lying upside down on the bed, where his feet were Maka's pillow was, watching a mindless sitcom on T.V called, 'A.N.T Farm.'

There was rustling under the covers, and Maka's head popped out by Soul's, "How'd you know?" Maka pouted.

"I'm your partner," Soul scoffed, playing with her hair when she shoved her head under his palm, "I know everything about you."

"Oh yeah?"

"_YEAH!" _

"_OH YEAH?!"_

"_YEAH!" _

"_OH YEAH?!" _

"_YES!" _

Maka and Soul looked at each other, before laughing, "T-that wasn't us." Maka said between giggles.

"It sounded like Tori and Black*Star." Soul said, snickering.

"Okay, okay," Maka said, huffing out her last giggles, "Question." She said timidly, shifting under her velvet covers; she looked away from Soul's vibrant red eyes. She hid her face under the covers, her face was so red.

"W-where's my star shipped birthmark?" Maka asked nervously, if he knew this, then they wouldn't have to hang out as much, because then they would know everyone about each other. Maka hoped he had forgotten.

Soul tilted his head, squinting. "Ummmmm, isn't it on the top of your left boob?" He asked his face red. He had learned about that on accident last week while they were training. He was having nosebleeds and popping boners every time he saw her in her Spartoi uniform for three days…and he had to live with her!

Her papa almost cremated him.

Maka sighed sadly, "Correct. Soul Eater Evans, you officially know everything about me." Maka smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes, where the pupil was disappearing. "You don't have to hang out with me as much, anymore!"

'_So that's it…' _Soul thought as she hid her face under the covers. "Thank god…" Soul said, he thought he saw her eyes water, but Maka didn't cry, "Maybe I can hang out with you more now…and you could tell me about when we were kids?" Soul asked, she turned back to him, eyes glowing.

"Maybe." She said, "Some of it's embarrassing…like our first kiss when we were 13/14."Maka said, biting her lip and blushing.

Soul snickered, it turning into a full blown laugh when she glared at him, "What?"

"You're so red! Your dad's hair is getting jealous!" Soul laughed, Maka Maka-chopped in the shoulder for that.

Maka became very silent, shifting every so often, making Soul antsy. "What now?" Soul sighed.

"It's just-do you think Crona's alright?"

"I'm sure she's fine." Soul was lying so much, he didn't really care for Crona, since a part of him still thought she was boy, "You trust me don't you?" Soul asked, deciding to try it out.

Absentmindedly, Maka smiled, and answered, "Yeah, I do."


	7. AUTHORS NOTE: I HATE THESE 2

**Yo guys!**

I might be re-doing this story, as well as Inseparable. If I can come up with a better first chapter then the one I have now, then I will be doing a redo

**Edit: **I did the redo! Now go check it out. Seriously, **GO! **


End file.
